


The Threads of Fate

by IncompleteHack



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncompleteHack/pseuds/IncompleteHack
Summary: He promised himself to her for eternity. Bound together so that even death cannot tear them apart.It's been 1000 years since the ancient battles of the Elves and Solas awakens to find himself alone, a stranger in a strange land. All of his kin are gone. And, he is soon to discover, so is his heart. Will he be able to find his love again? And if he does, how can he ever put right what he has done to their world?





	The Threads of Fate

Long ago, in the days of Elvhenan, there was no Veil separating the world of man from the world of spirits. The Elves were the only intelligent race upon the earth, but magical energies flowed everywhere and in everything. Elves were immortal and did not die. They would simply enter “the long sleep,” Uthenera, when it was their time to rest.

Now at this time, there was also race of great lizards that dwelt under the Earth. Over time, as they fed upon the waters of the land, they too grew intelligent. In time, they became the creatures known as Dragons.

The Dragons and the Elves warred mercilessly with each other. Though the Dragons were powerfully magical creatures, they could not compare to the Elves in numbers, so they began to create a race of beings from their homes in the stone. They were short and stout like boulders, able to endure wave after wave of the tall, slender Elves. Seeing that they were losing their advantage, the Elves began to create men from mud and clay. These men bore the likeness of the Elves, but were bigger and stronger so as to be able to stand against the Children of the Stone.

Finally, after years beyond counting, the greatest of the Elven Generals joined together and defeated the greatest of the Dragons. The Elves locked the Dragons away deep underground and put them into a magical sleep, then sent their children to watch over them eternally. The soldiers of clay, they banished to far off lands, no longer having a need for such creatures. But like the Dragons and even the Elves before them, they fed upon the magical energies of the land and each became great races unto themselves. The Humans and the Dwarves.

Once the warring had ceased, the Elves entered into a time of great peace and prosperity. The Generals were raised up as members of an Elven pantheon and worshipped by the multitudes. These Elves began to find ways to horde the magical energies for themselves. As they grew stronger, their people and their land grew weaker. They began to enslave their own people and fight amongst themselves in order to control the flow of power.

This is how both the land and the Elves began to die. Finally, a Civil War broke out amongst the six members of the Pantheon, with Mythal and Fen'Harel at the head of the free Elves. Andruil refused to take sides, however. She freed her people and took them far from Arlathan. And though Mythal tried many times to convince her to join them, she would not. Mythal and her greatest general, Fen'Harel, worked tirelessly to release all the elves they could from slavery. They unbound the dams that stopped the magical energies from flowing and created alternate paths through the Eluvians. Mythal became known as the All-Mother, the great protector. Fen'Harel became known as the Dread Wolf, the leader of the Rebellion.

It was during this time that Fen'Harel met Ghilan’nain. She was Andruil’s right hand and incredibly powerful in her own right. Seeing that the land around them was dying, Ghilan’nain created many different creatures, including the Halla. For the first time in his life, Fen'Harel fell deeply in love. Soon, he was returning more to see her than Andruil. He almost gave up on his fight, the one that meant everything to him. Because suddenly there was something more important.

But one day, Ghilan’nain was captured and nearly killed by a soldier. Fen'Harel killed the man, but it was too late. He called upon Andruil, and begged her to save her most trusted kin.

Andruil agreed and called all of Ghilan’nain’s animals to her, except the Halla, her favorite, which Fen'Harel begged her to spare. Fen’Harel gave some of his own blood in return, and together they performed a blood ritual. They saved Ghilan’nain by giving her enough magical life energy to rival that of the members of the Pantheon and Ghilan’nain arose as the Mother of Halla. Fen'Harel swore to her that he would never leave her alone again, that they were bound together for all eternity—bellanaris. No matter what, he said, he would always come back to her—and she to him. And he left his wolves to guard her forever and to remind her of his promise.

Now as it transpired, the soldier had actually been a spy sent as a diversion while the remaining members of the Pantheon captured Mythal. For they had at last found Fen'Harel's weakness. Mythal, the Protector and the All-Mother, who had been the first and greatest general, was killed. When Fen'Harel discovered what they had done, he was overcome with a terrible rage. He called up the Veil, separating the magical energies from the non-magical, and trapped the remaining members of the Pantheon inside their prison. However, when he did this, he locked away the magical energies of the land as well, and it began to crumble away.

A multitude of Elves were killed or forced into Uthenera. Fen'Harel had used so much energy to cast the spell that he was also forced into the long sleep, though he tried desperately to return to her side. And though Ghilan’nain and Mythal perished that day, their souls had no way to return to the magical energies of the land, and were forced to wander as spirits. The rest of the elves lost their immortality along with their ability to do magic. For their was no more magic left in this realm.

Over time, the humans and dwarves spread across the land. They enslaved the remaining Elves and the world became as it is today. And for 1000 years, Fen'Harel slept, not knowing what had become of his beloved Ghilan’nain.


End file.
